


Irrevocably

by eskimita



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimita/pseuds/eskimita





	Irrevocably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavenlea6292](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/gifts).



Edmund Pevensie could pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with his sister. He knew where they were, what they were wearing, who was around them. He remembered every detail. It was both the best and the worst day of his life. The best, because he had managed to redeem himself in the eyes of his family, had managed to see that spark of love in her eyes. The worst because he had realized that he was in love with his sister, one of the two women on earth who could never be his.

Aslan had just saved him from Jadis, had managed to convince her to release her claim on his blood. He wasn’t sure how, at the time, but he didn’t much care either. All he truly cared about was the fact that Lucy had been so happy she had thrown her arms around him, hugging him with everything in her. It was the first hug they had shared since she was a baby. He hadn’t wanted to hug her much. She was his younger sister, a nuisance. But when she threw her arms around him to express her happiness at his life being saved, something in him changed.

It was that action, the complete forgiveness she offered, the love for her brother, that had made him fall in love with her. He had been absolutely horrid to her. He had said things to purposely hurt her, teased her, lied about things she had said were true. He had done everything in his power, since she was old enough to walk, to make Lucy hate him. But there she was, her arms wrapped around his neck, exclaiming her happiness at his safety.

Lucy Pevensie was a truly remarkable person, Edmund had decided. She was so full of love for everyone around her, so willing to forgive the nastiness of her brother in an instance. It was her ability to love everyone around her that finally got through to him.

In that moment, his heart had become hers, completely and irrevocably. Later that night, as he thought about the changes all of them had gone through, he realized how hopeless it was, being in love with his sister. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. No, he would never regret falling in love with Lucy. He would never tell her that he loved her, but he would never regret it. How could he regret the one thing that made him a better person?


End file.
